Note pads having pressure-sensitive adhesive applied to the rear surfaces of the individual sheets comprising the pad are well known. These sheets, which are removed from the pad one sheet at a time, are temporarily adhered to an object by the adhesive on the sheet to be employed for memorandums or messages or to mark book pages or other materials. In business and legal office practice, it is common to use these sheets to identify the subject matter of a dictated microcassette that is being sent to a typist for transcription. Typically, a file or other document is associated with the microcassette, and it is desirable to keep the document and the cassette together for the benefit of the typist. It is common to use a rubber band, metal clip, or other mechanical securing device to keep the microcassette and the document together with the note sheet.
Another situation that requires the use of mechanical securing devices with a note sheet occurs when it is desired to associate a note sheet with a small object, such as a key. If the object and the note sheet are to be displayed in a prominent area or an otherwise desired posting place, a means is needed to secure both the object and the note sheet to the desired posting location. This will usually entail the use of a fastener, such as cellophane tape, a thumbtack, or some other mechanical device that secures the note sheet and the small object to the desired posting place.
Problems may also be encountered in attaching the note sheet, either alone or with a small object, to an irregular posting surface or in attaching an irregularly shaped object to a smooth posting surface. Attaching conventional note sheets having pressure-sensitive adhesive to irregular surfaces can be difficult because of the limited surface contact between the irregular surface and the adhesive areas of the sheet. Additionally, forcing the adhesive area on the sheet to adhere to the irregular surface can distort the note sheet, making the message area wrinkled and difficult to read or access.